1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer includes a large-sized printer which performs printing on a relatively large-sized recording medium, that is, a paper roll having a width of A0 or A1 regulated by Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS). A recording apparatus such as the ink jet printer includes an apparatus in which printing is performed on recording paper unwound from a paper roll, the recording paper is cut and is discharged from a discharge slot, and a sheet of the recording paper drops downward from the discharge slot. As a structure on which printed matters are stacked, for example, a basket is used in which a flexible sheet member goes slack and is attached to a frame member.
In addition, JP-A-2002-205862 discloses an ink jet printer that includes a flexible sheet member and multiple latching members which can latch end portions of the sheet member. The sheet member is formed to be rectangular and both end portions and an intermediate portion thereof are caught along multiple shafts, respectively. The latching members can latch ends of the shafts, respectively, such that axes of the shafts are parallel to each other.
In a case where a basket (in which a sheet member goes slack and is attached to a frame member) is accommodated, there is a need to accommodate a remaining portion of the sheet member by hand because the remaining portion of the sheet member is not accommodated after accommodating the frame member.
This phenomenon is not limited to the ink jet printer, but, similarly, occurs in various recording apparatuses.